Take Me
by Deadman5880
Summary: Basically just smut between Bon and Fem! Rin


**A/N: Might be continued into actual story**

* * *

I let out a quiet moan as Bon ran his teeth along my neck, down my collar bone and up the other side of my neck before nibbling on my ear. He had me pinned against the wall in his dorm, running his fingers on top of my clothing around my nipples and around my 'area', but refusing to touch me where it would really affect me. "S-stop teasing me-ahh!" Bon cupped his hands under my breasts and squeezed, moving his fingers to the nipples to play with them before removing my shirt completely along with my bra, freeing my tail and breasts. Finally, I thought. I was sick of the teasing, I needed it now.

Bon moved his head down, sucking on the small pink nubs, causing me to moan louder. I could feel his lips move into a smirk as he listened to my voice. He slowly moved one hand down underneath my skirt, running his index finger gently along my panties.

I threw my hands up and gripped his brown and blonde hair, holding tight, to prevent myself from making too much noise. Sure, I had touched myself before, but it had never felt this good. Bon slowly moved down to his knees, lifting my skirt up and placing a few kisses on my panties. He licked and sucked gently through the thin material, causing me to rock my hips against his face. I need more. Now.

"Getting impatient, aren't we? So wet, too." Bon moved my panties and stuck one finger in slowly, before moving it at an even pace.

"Damnit, Bon..." I cursed under my breath, getting a chuckle in reply. I felt his tongue start to lick my client as he stuck another finger in, moving his fingers at a faster pace than before, but still slow enough that I could feel every movement. I grabbed the back of his head, forcing his head into my crotch, deeper, which he didn't resist. "Sugur-ahh!" He grabbed on of my legs and swung it over one shoulder, allowing him more access. He shoved his fingers all the way in hitting a spot inside me that caused me to freeze, my eyes rolling back in my head as I threw my head back and my tail traced his arm.

"That's the spot, eh?" Bon chuckled and hit it again and again, licking faster. He stopped his fingers as they hit the spot and he started to rub it.

"Suguro! I-I'm gonna cu-" I was cut short as Bon pulled his face and fingers away, standing up. I glared at him. "Baka! Why the hell did you sto-" he pressed his lips against mine, cutting me off once again. Bastard. He traced my lips with his tongue, and I opened my mouth allowing him entrance. Our tongues quickly met as we began to battle for dominance, but I quickly lost that fight.

Suguro threw me on the bottom bunk bed and I smirked, for two reasons. One, I must've looked like something to him, they way he just stood and looked at me. I was sweating and panting, topless, wearing nothing but my school uniform skirt and socks. And two, his bed was the top one. This one? Shima's.

I watched as Suguro stripped himself of his shirt, reveling his very defined muscles and sweaty, tanned body. I forced myseld up, taking his pants off for him, his member popping up as it was freed from his boxers. It was nothing less that what I expected from him. Large, for sure. I picked the pre cum that was soaking the tip, earning a moan from the Aria. I Iaid back down, leaving my legs open.

Suguro places himself over me, hands on either side of my head as he lined himself up with my entrance. Bon looked up at me. "You're positive you want to do this?"

I wrapped my hands around his head and brought his face down for a kiss. "You're asking this now? Baka. Hurry up and fuck me, Ryuji."

He must've been shocked at my words by the expression he made, but he didn't need to be told twice. Suguro shoved himself in, not holding back as he pulled out and went straight back in, easily hitting the spot he had found before. I couldn't help but scream his name, digging my nails into his back and wrapping my tail around his torso, pulling my closer. He flinched slightly at the extra appendage, he still wasn't used to it, but ignored it and continued on.

I felt myself reaching my climax, and Suguro was reaching his as well. A few more thrusts was all I could take before my vision went white and blurry and I felt warm liquid fill me up, broth from Suguro and I. Bon held his place for a few moments longer before finally collapsing beside me on his stomach, exhausted. I rolled onto my stomach beside him, and placed my hand on top of his that was up by his head, but he quickly made sure his hand was on the top, before giving it a squeeze.

I watched him as he closed his eyes and started to breath softly. Must've fallen asleep. Because I was halc demon, I wasn't as exhausted as Bon, but I was still unbelievably tired. I closed the distance between us, looking up as his face then closing my eyes, still not letting go of his hand.

Even if we were fully clothed right now, I can bet anyone who knew us would find it wierd for us to be like this. We were the two in the class who were pretty much the toughest, excluding Yukio, especially for what we showed on the outside. Yet here we are, lying with our guard down and vulnerable. The thought made me smile. I'm just happy it was him.


End file.
